Perfectly Flawed
by Commander Alice Shepard
Summary: A Lot can happen in Three Years. the sequel to This Life Will Be Better. T rating is to be safe, as there will be violence in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**AN: Oh gads this took too long x.x It did not want to be written! I've been chasing after it since about the time I finished This Life Will Be Better. Figured I should start it (Right before I go to a friends where I can't go online...figures,right?) Anyways...enjoy it! I love reviews, but they're not needed. Seeing as this took so long, I'd recommend re-reading TLWBB so you can catch up. It's also now in third person as apposed to first, so sorry if this causes confusion.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>It took her a month to wake up. Blood loss and bullets often are a bad combination, especially when she had pushed herself so much to get Molly to the hospital. Even so, the first thing she asked when she woke was 'Is Molly OK?'.<p>

Everything else followed after that.

There was the paperwork she pushed to get passed at work allowing Adam and Carter to live with her, making sure her sister would be safe and happy, the court trial...and only a year ago, her engagement and marriage to Adam.

But all of that happened three years ago now.

So much time having passed, with so many things...all of which ended well, ended right.

At least, that's what they told themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaah,it's so shoooort! I'm sorryyyy! I promise a longer chapter next time! Reviews are loved, and let me know someone out there is actually reading this! Love you all!<strong>


	2. Moving Plans

AN: Not sure what to say about this chapter,actually...umm...

oh! this would take place two months after Victoria wakes up, so three months or so after the events of District 9. Sorry I didn't get this up before I went to my friends, I simply didn't have enough time.

On another note, happy New Year! (Belated a smidge, but that's fine ^^)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"You're up to something...I know you are."<p>

Fiddling a little with the bandages wrapped around her arm, Victoria looked at the stern blond woman who had taken over for Philip shortly after the incident at District 9.

"And if I am? It's still going to go through, If you don't approve it, I have someone else, higher up then you and able to overrule any decision you make ready to do it for me. Face it-you've lost. I win."

There was a hard edge to her tone, one that had developed since Cassie was transferred to MNU. She always tried to make Victoria seem as though she was faking paper work, and was a traitor who should be shot...again.

Glaring at her, Cassie scrawled a signature on the bottom of the page and threw it back at Victoria, causing it to land a few feet away from her seat.

"Mature,aren't we?" she asked, rolling her eyes as she picked it up before she walked out of the office and back to her desk.

* * *

><p>"So...? How'd it go?" Susan asked, scooting over on her rolling chair to bump lightly against Victoria's chair.<p>

Taking a deep breath,she turned to face her friend, breaking into a smile after a moment.

"It worked...she signed it. They can come live with me now!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Susan said, pulling the younger girl into a tight hug.

She knew how much Victoria worried about Adam and Carter with all the fighting that had erupted lately, even going so far as to think about moving away from the District...but she knew being close would be better, in case something happened. With Adam and Carter living with her, she could move out of the building like everyone else had long ago, allowing them to close it permanently.

"Mmm...I can't wait to tell them. They're going to be so happy!"

* * *

><p>"*You did what?" Adam clicked, looking a little surprised.<p>

"*I arranged through work for you two to live with me,permanently." Victoria replied, smiling.

Once home from work, she had immediately called Adam on the cell she got him after leaving the hospital, telling to come over with Carter because she had a surprise for them.

"*But this place is so tiny! Is there room for us?" Carter asked, looking up from his spot in Victoria's lap.

"*That's another part of the surprise...I'm moving out of the apartment now that everything's set, and into a house-plenty of room for us, and some to spare too."

"*How long have you been planning this?"

Thinking for a moment, she smiled.

"*I started planning it a month or so after I started working at MNU. Figured I might as well use connections for good."

"*...You, my dear, are brilliant."

"*Thank you,love~"

* * *

><p>Thinking to herself later that night, she considered herself extremely lucky. Her father had wanted to move her back home after she got out of the hospital, but she had stood firm, saying she wasn't leaving her friends-or her sister-behind.<p>

Knowing full well he couldn't fight that, he had given up, on the condition she call once a month, at minimum, and let him buy her a house so she could move out of the area, and be less at risk. She had gratefully accepted, but warned him she had to do some shuffling before she could move into the house, and that he shouldn't worry if she didn't for a few months. He agreed, not asking about the things that needed shuffling-He didn't care as long as it was done legally, and it helped make his daughter happy.


	3. Trial time

AN: Weeee~ Another chapter! I feel like I'm on a role now! It's kinda odd, since in the RP World (AU to Story World), Victoria and Adam have been married and living together for over a year now...Story-world goes slower then RP-world,haha. Well, enough babbling! You're here to read my fic, not listen to my nonsense! Ohyea, Carter was five at the begining of This Life Will Be Better...he turned Six during the writing of it, and then Seven in 2011, so I matched his age with that time line ^^ Enjoy!

"Looks like every thing's all set up now." Tyler said, brushing his hair back and looking over at Victoria and Adam, smiling a little at their position-her back to his belly, with his arms around her waist and her own draped lightly on top of them. As odd as it may sound, he loved seeing her happy-Even if they hadn't known each other for long. "Thanks again for helping us,Ty." Victoria said, smiling before she nodded at the now-stocked fridge. "Feel free to have a drink, if you'd like."  
>"Nah,I'm gonna take off. I need to get cleaned up for my date with Jane tonight. I wanna look nice for her~"<br>"*I know the feeling." Adam clicked, gently squeezing Victoria, and causing her to laugh.  
>"Have fun on your date, Ty...maybe you could bring her 'round sometime this week to hang out?" "Sounds great! She really seemed to get along well with you guys the last time we hung out."<br>_

The next year was a blur of work, hanging out with friends, family, and Liberation Front meetings. Even so, Victoria enjoyed everyday, finding ways to make work more bearable-though it was getting hard, seeing as they had begun treating the poleepkwa in a much harsher way now that they had all been moved to District Ten. It was as though they thought a new district gave them permission to be cruel, lashing out over the simplest things. Even so, she found little ways to slip through, tiny acts of kindness that went undetected.  
>She wanted to do more-but couldn't risk it just yet.<br>_

"So...They've finally set a date,then." Victoria murmured, reading over the Court-appointed letter that had arrived in the mail the day before. Scanning the letter, she verified the dates of the trials, and which days she was supposed to be there. Jotting them down in her phone's calender, she didn't notice Carter sit down next to her until he poked her,causing her to jump slightly.  
>"*What's wrong,V?" He asked, looking at her curiously.<br>"*Nothing...sort of. Just found out when Jack's trial has been scheduled for is all." She replied, holding up the letter to show him.  
>Even though she had seen it with her own eyes, it still surprised her how much Carter had grown since she met him. Even though he was only seven now, he was already almost as tall as her. He had explained this when she pointed out he seemed much older physically then he really was by saying that poleepkwa often grew faster then humans. After a little while, she got used to it-half liking not having to look down at him when they talked.<br>"*It seems to have taken them a long time...is that normal?"  
>"*Fairly...trials often take a while to get to court, and even then it could be months before he's sentenced."<br>Carter frowned a little, then smiled. "*But he will get some kind of punishment,right?"  
>"*I'm positive he will."<br>_

"*I wish I could go with you tomorrow." Adam mused sadly as he braided Victoria's hair, gently tracing along her neck and shoulders as he did so.  
>"*I wish you could,too...but even if you could, Jack might try something...I can't risk that..." She replied sadly, shivering lightly at his touch against her skin.<br>He still had the same effect on her as he did when they first started dating-touches would send pleasant shivers down her spine, Hugs felt safe, kisses were amazing...even after they had become more intimate with their relationship, the effect remained the same.  
>"*That's true...It would be very bad if he attacked someone in the courtroom."<br>"*Mmmm...though he'd probably get more jail time for it."  
>"*He deserves more then getting off free with just jail time." Adam said softly, something he had discussed with her a few times since they moved in together. He had said jail time wouldn't be harsh enough, that after everything he did he deserved death. He had seemed ashamed of admitting how he felt about this, and seemed relieved when she didn't say something about it being too harsh.<br>"*I know love...but they're not going to do that."  
>"*I know..."<br>_

Looking around the courtroom, Victoria felt a spike of nervousness when she saw her now ex-stepmom sitting in the courtroom, on Jacks's side. The feeling passed,though, when she looked behind her and saw her dad, Tyler, and Jane sitting in one of the benches, there to support her.  
>"All Rise for the Honorable Judge Hewlett."<br>No turning back now.  
>_<p>

Once she was sworn in, Jack's Lawyer, a sleezy low-rate one that he probably picked up from a newspaper ad, peppered her with questions, claiming the 'abuse' was only due to her appetite for rough sex and wild, and dangerous, outings. Feeling her cheeks flush a little, she answered each question with complete honesty, pointing out the fact that people had seen him abuse her in public, that she had gone to the police after attempts on her life only to be waved away as 'some girl getting revenge on an ex', and the photographs and journal she had submitted, and had approved by the judge, documenting in detail ever incident.  
>Everything seemed to be going well for her-until...<br>"You say he raped you, yet you didn't go to the police. Questioning done before the trial on this event, you admitted to being drunk when it happened. So why didn't you report it? And why are you bring it out, when it's now been five years since that happened?"  
>She could hear the mummers of the jury, all wondering the same thing, or giving reasons why she did or didn't do this or that.<br>Once the judge called them back to order, he turned to her.  
>"Mrs. Creek, please answer Mr. Packard's questions."<br>Swallowing hard, she kept her voice steady as she answered, fighting inner panic as she did so.  
>"I didn't report it because of how many rape reports get ignored by the police. That, and the fact they did nothing when I went there due to an attempt on my life, it seemed it would be a waste of time. And yes, I had been drinking that night, but I was not drunk. I was buzzed, nothing more. I remember saying 'No' and him ignoring it, no matter what I said. And as for the time thing-This case has been waiting to go to trial for over a year. I brought it in, along with all other acts of abuse, at the suggestion of my lawyer."<br>"You say 'no matter what you did'. Why didn't you fight back? Scratch,kick,punch...that sort of thing?" Here grinned, showing yellow-stained teeth. "Girl your size could easily fight back,one would think."  
>"I didn't fight back because I was much weaker then. I've been working out more lately, hence why I seem strong, but I was a weak fifteen year old when he raped me. I couldn't fight back, and even if I could, I know from his abuse that fighting back in anyway causes only more pain."<br>"...No More Questions."  
>After being cross-examined, and her dad and stepmom spoke, the jury left to come up with a verdict.<br>_

"'m so nervous...God,I wish Adam was here..." Victoria mumbled softly, sitting on a bench with her head in her hands, while Tyler sat next to her lightly rubbing her back.  
>"I know you do,V...but think of it this way! You'll be able to see him once we go home, and be able to tell him how the trial went."<br>"True..."She replied, faintly smiling before her eyes were drawn to where her dad and stepmom were arguing again.  
>"Seems she really liked Jack..."Tyler mumbled softly.<br>Before Victoria could reply, or Jane could comment like she seemed to be about to do, the bailiff came out into the corridor. "The Jery's reached a verdict. Please come back in."  
>"...This is it." Victoria said, taking a deep breath before she stood, and walked into the court room, her friends and family following close behind. <p>


	4. Results and announcements

AN: I never seem to be able to leave cliffhangers for long, do I? -soft laugh- Guess that's a good thing for you, though it takes all the fun out of it for me!  
>I... completely forgot to post this here when I posted it on DA though...sorry!<br>Anyways...Enjoy!  
>_<p>

It took a few minutes for everyone to shuffle back into the courtroom, getting settled and waiting for the Judge to return to his seat before the Jury could give their verdict. Crossing her fingers tight under the table, hidden in the folds of the skirt she had worn, Victoria waited for the verdict, the room so quiet it was as though everyone was holding their breath in anticipation.  
>"We,The Jury, find Jack Garity, the Defendant, to be guilty of three counts of attempted murder, multiple accounts of assault, one account of rape, one count of resisting arrest, and one count of assaulting a police officer."<br>As soon as the verdict was read, you could literally hear everyone on Victoria's side letting their breath out, before smiling wide.  
>As for Victoria, she was slightly in shock, blinking a few times before it dawned on her she had won.<br>Before she got too excited, she tuned into the Judge in time to hear Jack's sentence.  
>"By the power invested in me, I hear by sentence Jack Garity to Life in Prison without parole or bail. Bailiff, please take the defendant into custody to be escorted to the prison bus."<br>Jumping up in her seat, Victoria was met by multiple hugs, feeling on top of the world.  
>Until...<br>"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"  
>Breaking apart from the group, Victoria met Jack's eyes, filled with more rage then ever before.<br>"I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed, breaking away from the bailiff and lunging at her, hands outstretched to grab her throat.  
>"Not this time,Jack." She replied, calm as she stepped to the side enough for him to be thrown off balance, before she whacked the back of his neck enough to stun him, using this time to move one foot to rest on his neck, holding him in place.<br>"You did the crime. So you have to suffer...just like I did,for so long." She said softly, as the bailiff called in back up and came into drag Jack out, fighting against them the whole time and screaming about getting revenge. As soon as he was gone, Victoria slowly sank into a chair, sighing in relief.  
>"Really glad Adam had me take those self defense classes a few months back..."she said, smiling lightly up at the group still standing around, expecting the absolute worst out of the events that had unfolded.<br>"...When did you...?" Jane squeaked out softly, looking at Victoria as though seeing her for the first time.  
>"About three months ago...great class, I'd definitely recommend it~" She replied, standing and brushing her skirt off.<br>"So...what do you say we go get some food at the supermarket and go home to celebrate?" she asked, walking out of the courtroom with the others following, putting in input now that everything seemed half-way normal.  
>_<p>

"*He really did that?" Adam asked, hugging Victoria closer when hearing what Jack had done.  
>"*Yep...told you he'd start something...'least no one was hurt-excluding him."<br>"True that." Tyler said, raising his glass in a mock toast.  
>It had ended up being the five of them, since Carter had gone to see Molly and Victoria's dad had to go home for work-related things. In a way, it ended up being better that way, since her dad was still iff-y about her being with Adam, and it was usually a little awkward when they were together.<br>"*Glad he's locked up now." Adam said, lightly nuzzling Victoria's neck and causing her to laugh softly.  
>"*Me too~" She replied, snuggling a little closer before looking over at Tyler.<br>"Oh yea, Ty...you said you had some news?" she asked, looking between the other couple in the room as the exchanged looks.  
>"Do you want to, or should I?" Jane asked, smiling.<br>"Up to you~"  
>Nodding, Jane turned to face Adam and Victoria again, breaking into a smile.<br>"We're getting married!"  
>"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys! When's the wedding?"<br>"In three months...we're not doing something huge, just getting married at town hall and then having a small party with close friends."  
>"Sounds like a good plan!"<br>"You're both invited, of course!" Jane added, bouncing a little in her seat.  
>"Well I'd hope so,love! They are our closest friends." Tyler said, laughing softly.<br>The evening went on in the same manner, laughter and stories filling the air.  
>In the end, Jane and Tyler crashed in the guest room so they wouldn't drive home drunk, and Carter got home just before curfew, deciding to go to bed early so he wouldn't be in the way.<br>_

"*...Have you ever thought about it? Getting married,I mean."  
>The question surprised her, since it was a month after Jane and Tyler had announced their engagement, and nothing seemed to have prompted the question.<br>"*Well...Yes. Many times,in fact." she replied after a moment.  
>"*Mmm...~ Ok,just wanted to know." He replied, lightly kissing the top of her head.<br>"*Now I'm curious as to why thoughhh" she said, playfully teasing him.  
>"*You'll see~"<p> 


	5. Carter,shush

AN: It is freezing cold right now. Like, shivering cold...I need more blankets.  
>Anyways...enjoy. More Time skipping in this chapter, since I wanna wrap it up to get to the present-day stuff.<br>That said, if anyone's even reading this, thanks for putting up with boring stuff.  
>It gets better later on-Promise.<br>Well...Can't really promise something that I've only got half control over,huh?

"How's married life been treating you two?"  
>It had been almost a year now since Tyler and Jane had gotten married, and a year-to the day- since Adam had asked if she ever thought of marriage. It still caused her to ponder sometimes, though she had given up on trying to figure out what he had in mind long ago. 'What will happen will happen' had become her outlook on the situation.<br>"It's been good...still staying strong, even after that false pregnancy..."Jane said, smiling. She had been trying to have a baby for a few months now, and had thought she was due to a defective test-but she hadn't given up. If anything, the two now wanted a baby more then ever.  
>"Well I'm glad for that. Too often things turn dull after a while." Victoria said, sipping her soda.<br>"Oh no, we find loads of ways to keep it interesting!" Tyler said, causing Victoria to momentarily choke on her soda.  
>"Ty...please never, ever say something like that when I'm drinking!" she said, laughing softly while Adam handed her a napkin to wipe up the spilled soda.<br>"Not my fault your mind goes to the gutter,V~" He replied, with a playful twinkle in his eyes.  
>"Yea,right!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him and laughing again.<br>Pausing a moment, she noticed her sweetheart had been unusually quiet since the couple had arrived, and she turned a little to look up at him.  
>"*Love? Is something wrong? You've been really quiet today."<br>"*I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Adam replied, smiling down at her while discreetly pulling something from his pocket.  
>"*Mmm...you seem to be thinking a lot." Victoria replied, snuggling a little closer to him.<br>"Thinking about something in particular,Adam?" Jane asked, having seen what he had pulled from his pocket and knowing full well what was going to happen-she had helped him by getting the ring, and had been waiting for this moment.  
>"*Yes,actually...Victoria." he said, turning a little to face her. "*Do you remember what I asked you, a year ago today?"<br>Thinking a moment, she replied "*You asked me if I ever thought about marriage..." here she trailed off a little, beginning to connect the dots.  
>Before she could say a word, Adam pulled the opal ring he had gotten into her view, taking her hand in his own as he did.<br>"*Then you know my next question,then?" he asked, smiling at her flustered look.  
>Speechless, she could only nod as he gently slipped the ring onto her finger, before pulling her into a gentle kiss.<br>"*'BOUT TIME,ADAM!" Carter shouted from his view point around the corner, perfect for listening and watching what was going on.  
>"*Shush,Carter." Adam mumbled, hugging Victoria tight.<br>"*Sorry it's not a diamond like most engagement rings,love..."  
>Shaking her head quickly, Victoria smiled. "*It's ok...I love this more then any diamond..."<p>

It didn't take long to arrange things. They had a small, modest ceremony in the backyard, the high fence letting no one spy.  
>Tyler, as it turned out, had connections with a equal-rights member who had been certified as a justice of peace, and could marry the two with no hassle or worry. In total, it was just the seven of them-Tyler, Jane, Molly, Carter, Adam, Victoria, and Sam, the friend Ty brought.<br>Though small and simple, Adam insisted on wearing a tux, and Victoria on a dress. She had blushed at how handsome he looked, he had been amazed by how beautiful she looked.  
>Everything went perfectly, right down to the party ending at a good hour and everyone going home, Carter going with Tyler to let Victoria and Adam have privacy on their wedding night-something Adam insisted on doing by the book, carrying her over the thresh hold, making everything as romantic as possible-candles, rose petals, chocolates, a bubble bath in their tub that was big enough for two-something custom made Victoria had put some of her MNU checks into.<br>It was a night to remember for them both, exploring each other's bodies as though new to it all, a naive tone to their usual passion that made it so much sweeter. 


	6. Heartbreak and an Old Friend

**Well hi. To be perfectly honest, this chapter's been written and up on DA for a while now...I just never got around to posting it.**  
><strong>Because I'm awesome like that.<strong>  
><strong>Anyways...<strong>  
><strong>Age differences!<strong>  
><strong>Carter is 10,Adam is 24, Victoria is 23, and Molly is 18.<strong>  
><strong>Reviews are loved, and flames are used to burn down MNU.<strong>

* * *

><p>She knew something was wrong.<br>Victoria had gone to visit her sister, idily chatting with Tiana a little while waiting for her to come home when she heard Molly come in, running right upstairs and to her room. Excusing herself from the conversation, she dashed upstairs with a light step, stopping outside the door and lightly knocking. "Sis?"  
>"...Come in."Molly replied after a moment, still sounding upset to Victoria's ears.<br>Stepping inside, she sat on the bed next to her sister and asked what was wrong. Almost immediately, Molly latched onto her, and spilled her guts about everything-about her boyfriend finding a new girlfriend after she fought so hard to get him back, and how it hurt her so badly to be tossed aside like this.  
>"I really thought he still loved me. I did everything to try and make him happy. I'm not stupid, I'm only 18 and I didn't expect to marry him, but why does he have to be such an ass!"<br>"I don't know sis..."Victoria said softly, at a loss at what to say. She didn't have much experience in relationships, seeing as her one with Jack wasn't quite healthy, and meeting Adam had been pure luck. She wished, in a way, she had more experience-she might be able to say something to Molly, something to help her get over the heartbreak-she didn't deserve it.  
>After a little bit, Molly asked to be left alone for a bit. Giving her one last hug, Victoria obliged, leaving to let her sister think-and hopefully, heal at least a little bit.<p>

She stopped by as much as she could that summer. Even when she couldn't Carter was able to a few times, though it was a high risk, due to Tiana being the way she was.  
>It made things hard sometimes.<p>

It had been a surprise to hear the doorbell ring that afternoon. They had all been discussing their plans to visit Jane and her new baby girl in the hospital, and bring Tyler some clean clothes, when it rang. Automatically standing to get it, Victoria was worried when she saw her teary-eyed sister, and confused about the boy who was with her. He looked to be about fifteen, with green eyes and brown hair-no one she knew out of Molly's friends.  
>"Molly, what's wrong? And Who's your friend?"<br>"It's Oliver," Molly replied with a what seemed to be a forced smile.

Molly walked inside and to the living room just off the main hall while Victoria attacked Oliver with hugs and questions, listening intently to his answers.  
>Carter, however, had noticed Molly seemed to tune out to what was going on, lost in thought. Sensing in his gut something was wrong, he walked over to her and hugged her, in an attempt to comfort her. Knowing by the way she just rested her head on his chest that she didn't want to talk, he took a quick look at his brother who nodded in agreement. So he just hugged her, the only thing he really could do right now.<br>Once Oliver returned to his normal form, though, Molly drifted over to her sister while Adam and Carter caught up with Oliver, telling him about what had happened while he was gone and learning about what had happened with him since then as well.  
>Victoria,meanwhile, was holding Molly, resting her head on her sister's and lightly stroking her hair. She knew her sister's body language enough to know better then to ask about things right now, watching as her boys caught up with their friend as she comforted her sis in the only way she knew.<p>

After a little while, Adam drifted over to help comfort Molly, and Carter and Oliver started talking between themselves-mainly, Oliver asking what was going on with Molly and the boy she had run into while they were walking around before arriving here.  
>Carter admitted he wasn't sure, though he did remark "*They always seemed so close… They were inseparable, literally"<br>Oliver seemed worried about this. "*Did he find out that she talks to… our kind?"  
>"*I don't think so. Molly was careful when it came to us because she was too afraid to lose us. Not after losing her father and you and your father. She missed you all too much." Was Carter's reply.<br>Oliver had to give a small smile at this-he loved the fact they meant so much to her, but he hated seeing her in pain-seeing her sad. He had seen her beaten and bloody, yes...but he had never wanted her to be heartbroken.  
>Standing after a moment and walking over to Molly, he took her hand in his.<br>"*Molly, don't feel like you have to answer me right this minute, but my father has something planned. He needs to know if you are going to stand by our side again." Listening only for now, Victoria waited until Molly spoke.  
>"I've been waiting three years for this. I'm not going to let you, Christopher or my father down."<br>Smiling a little, she turned to face Oliver a little better. "What have you got planned?"


	7. Plans and Ideas

**Foreshadowing is fun. You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

><p>Oliver turned to face Victoria at her question. "*I don't have all of the details yet. Father is organizing everything as we speak. We're starting a revolution,"<br>Molly seemed to understand how serious this was now, though Victoria had been prepared-mentally and emotionally-for a revolution for the past two years. Plenty of time to get herself ready-to a degree-for one.  
>"*It's going to be more dangerous than anything we've ever been through before."<br>Molly looked over at Oliver nervously, and after a moment, he lightly squeezed her hand. "*Molly, if you don't think you can do it, please do not push yourself." Molly just shook her head and wrapped her fingers around his. Giving him a glare, it was clear-to not only him, but to everyone else as well-that she wasn't backing down.  
>Oliver sighed, seeming a little worried, but he knew that he couldn't make her change her mind.<br>"What do you want us to do?" Victoria asked.  
>Oliver shook his head a little as he replied. "*We don't have all the details yet, and you'll have to talk to father in order to get everything right, but for now your job is to keep innocent humans away from this. We'll try to keep it as contained as possible, but there of course won't be guarantees. Molly, Victoria, since you both work at MNU, I need you to help me. And you have to listen to what I have to say, don't interrupt." She exchanged a worried look with Molly-this was not going to be good.<br>"*I need you to get me captured by MNU. I need to get into District 10. We need troops. We're bringing some in from my home planet, but we need them too." A worried look crossed Molly's features, as Victoria lightly bit her lip.  
>She was right-this wasn't good.<br>"Oliver, they'll crush you! You don't understand how harsh it has become!" "*Molly, please, I have to," he said, a begging tone in his voice.  
>Staying quiet for now, Victoria placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. She didn't want any of their friends-Oliver especially-hurt either, but she knew he and Christopher knew what they were talking about. Glancing over at Adam, he placed a hand on Molly's shoulder as well.<br>"*Let me come with you," Carter spoke up, not noticing the panicked look that flashed across Victoria's face.  
>"*Are you crazy? You can't do that, Carter!" Adam said, turning to face his brother.<br>"*What, you'd let Oliver go but not me? I'm going." Oliver stood up. "*Carter, you don't have to." "*You need me, you big idiot. I'm not letting you stop me." Carter replied with a smirk.  
>Though worrying for her younger brother-in-law now, Victoria was glad everyone was coming together-she just hoped no one was going to get hurt.<p>

"*Called Ty already...he said he wasn't going to ask what's going on and just trust us."  
>It was later that night, after everything had been planned and Oliver and Molly had left to go home. Victoria was talking with Adam while getting ready for bed, chewing on her lip a little.<br>"*Well that's good...That's three people we won't have to worry about getting hurt. Guess we're lucky Jane was coming home tomorrow anyways,huh?" Adam replied, looking over at his wife.  
>How she wore her worry had changed so much since he met her. It used to weigh her down, as though she was trying to carry something much to heavy for her. Over time, she started using it as a shield, still heavy yet not harming her.<br>But now-she wore her worry like armor. It was there, but she was going to use it to whatever advantage she possibly could.  
>"*Yea...it would've been bad if she was still here...especially since they'd both want to join in..." she said, more thinking to herself then anything.<br>"*Yea...and most likely end up getting hurt in the process..."Adam added, knowing full well their friends hadn't been in any kind of situation like they were most likely going to be in.  
>"*Exactly..." she said softly, turning in her seat to face him.<br>"*Guess the only thing we can do for now is hope for the best, prepare for the worst,huh?"  
>If she had known how badly things would turn out in the end, she would have had a different out look-done things different, planned things- Anything.<br>But she didn't know. And by the time she did-it would be too late.  
>_<p>

**Oh whoops! Did I make it seem fun for you?**  
><strong>I meant fun for me,dearies~<strong>


	8. Sadness instead of Worry

**Sad V is sad. She should really focus more on being worried.**  
>_<p>

It was a few days before anything happened in the way of the plan. Though Molly stopped by once in a while, she seemed to stat with Oliver most often-always hanging onto him. Victoria was doing the same, in a way, with Carter. She knew he would be safe, but in the very back of her mind-she wondered if maybe, he wouldn't. She couldn't think that way, she knew it-so she busied herself. She did little things, like the shopping or extra work, to keep her mind off her bad thoughts.  
>And it worked...for a bit. It worked until the day Molly and Oliver came, and she knew it was time-Carter was leaving to assist with the plan. She held onto him tight as they walked to the car, holding his hand on the drive to D-10.<br>Now came the hard part.

Once they got to District 10, they restrained and cuffed both Oliver and Carter. Molly gave each a kiss on the forehead, and begged them to be safe.  
>"I love you both so much, please be careful," Victoria said softly, giving each a tight hug before they lead them to the MNU guards, who took them away.<br>Heart sinking, she had to look away, turning instead to Molly.  
>"Why don't you stay at my place for now? Probably would be easier..." she said softly, walking away with her sister and lowering her voice. "Less chance of Tiana finding out as well...I highly doubt she'd approve of the plan."<br>"..alright." -  
>"*I should've given him a cell phone or something..." Victoria mumbled, laying on her back on the couch.<br>"*You know they would have searched him and found it...it would have just caused problems." Adam pointed out, causing Victoria to sigh.  
>"*...I know...I'd just feel better if I could contact him...know he's safe and all."<br>"*I know...I wish it too. But right now, we can't." he said, gently helping her to her feet again. "*Come on...you should get some sleep, it's late."  
>"*...I'll try..."<p>

It took her a little while to get to sleep, but when she did, she dreamt.  
>In her dream, she was floating in a black space, not so dark she couldn't see, just black in the sense that the color surrounded her. She knew she wasn't on the ground, though, because her clothing and hair were floating around, as though in a zero gravity chamber, her toes pointed down to the ground.<br>"Odd...I should be falling...not floating..."she mumbled, turning in the air to look all around her and seeing nothing.  
>After a few moments like this, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, and spun quickly. However, there was nothing...until she saw a person falling, and more falling all around her. Turning slowly, she watched as they fell, unable to tell who they were or why they were falling. It wasn't until something landed on her shoulder that she saw anything up close, and when she looked, it was a pure-white bat, seeming to shine against the dark background.<br>"...Hello." she said softly, reaching over to pet it. However, before she could, it hissed and bit her finger, before flying off again.  
>Before she could do anything further, she woke up,puzzled.<br>"Hmm...odd dream..." Standing and walking to the window, she could see the sun had risen, and a glance at her clock confirmed it was eight AM.  
>"Guess it's a good thing I took the day off...though that dream really is bothering me now...I should look up meanings later."<p> 


	9. What it Means

I had fun with the dream bit from the last chapter...And if you wasted your time looking up the meanings, then you're very silly because they're here :P Along with a cliffhanger. Though there's one more chapter written after this,so it's not going to last long.  
>_<p>"*What're you doing?" Looking up a little, she smiled as Adam handed her a cup of coffee, sitting in the seat across from her.<br>"*I had a really weird dream last night...so...I'm looking up meanings..."  
>"*Like Omens? You know those are rarely true,though." Adam said, tilting his head a little. He knew Victoria had had odd dreams before, though she had never looked up meanings before.<br>"*I know...I just think it'd be a good idea to do it,this one...you know?" she said, looking from the laptop's screen to him.  
>When he just shrugged a little, she looked back at the screen.<br>"Hmm...'floating'...'going with the flow, nothing being to difficult to handle' ...well that one sounds ok, at least...'falling'...'others falling is a triumph over enemies'...well that's a great one,then." she said, smiling a little and looking over at Adam who smiled back.  
>"*Any other omens? or just the two?"<br>"Two more...possibly three...ummm" looking back at the screen, she typed in the next item.  
>"Color...'black'...'symbolizes the unknown...danger...death, mourning'" here she stopped, frowning. "That's...not good...though it's the first bad one...so...maybe it's just a subconscious warning? About the revolution?" Her tone was rising in pitch a little, as though she knew this wasn't what it meant but she needed someone to say 'yes, that's it, there's nothing to worry about'.<br>"*I'm sure that's all it is,love." Adam said upon sensing this, reaching across the table to lightly place his hand on hers.  
>Managing a very weak smile, she kept her hand there while looking up the last two.<br>"'bite'...'represents your vulnerability regarding some unresolved issues or emotions'...guess that could make sense..."  
>"*Only one more now,right?"<br>"Right...'bat'...'To dream of a white bat signifies..." she stopped here, eyes growing wide. "...please no...nonononono..."  
>"*What is it?" Adam asked, worried now more then before.<br>Swallowing hard, Victoria picked up where she left off "Signifies...death of a family member."  
>_<p>

Weeeee,cliffhangers! 


	10. A bit of fluff

**Last chapter! -evil laugh-**  
><strong>I have plans for the future of this story. Evil,heart-wrenching plans.<strong>  
><strong>But I can't write them until Molly's Creator writes more of her story.<strong>  
><strong>Because we're doing a POV type thing...I write V's POV, she writes Molly's, and she's the one writing Oliver and Chris, so I can't progress the rebellion yet.<strong>  
>_<p>

"V, what's wrong?" Snapping her head up, Victoria saw Molly standing in the doorway, seeming worried. Quickly, she stood and ran over, throwing her arms around her sister. Seeing Molly's confused look, Adam pointed at the computer.  
>"Adam, Molly, you two have to promise me that no matter what you'll stay safe during this. God I knew this was going to be dangerous, but I never expected to-" "Victoria! What is going on?" Blinking, Victoria realized Molly had her hands on her shoulders, pausing a moment before she snapped back to reality.<br>Sighing. she apologized and explained about the dream and the reason she had freaked out the way she had.  
>"Let's try not to think about that. We don't know if it will really happen. We should stay calm and keep our heads; otherwise we'll all end up dead." "Right...sorry again,Molly..."<br>Victoria knew Molly was right. But she was still worried-her sister was vulnerable due to being blind in one eye, something that had caused injury during everything that had happened in District 9. Thinking about it more, though, she started worrying about Oliver and Carter-they were already in the camp, and could easily be injured or killed while they waited to hear what to do next. For now,though, she decided it would be best to listen to Molly-she'd go crazy with worry if she didn't.

Later that night, Molly said she was going out, having gotten a call from Chris. Adam had promised he'd tell Victoria if she asked, before he went out to the backyard to see how she was doing.

She had been outside for a few hours now, sometimes reading, sometimes napping, though she mostly just tried to relax. Finding she was awake now, he helped her inside, a little stiff from laying on one position for so long, before she went to shower and then get dinner started.  
>Making sure to put some music on, he saw her smile again, and knew she was doing ok now.<p>

"Hope Molly gets soon home-it's starting to get dark out." Victoria mused softly, playing with her glass as she and Adam sat on the back porch looking at the stars-a habit they had picked up since moving.  
>"*I'm sure she will-she's smart,you know that." He replied, giving her side a light squeeze.<br>"Mmm...you're right..."


End file.
